Call of Duty: A New Birth
by Gear of War
Summary: The United States are fighting the Germans. Their panzers are having some troble but their new guns are dominating over the americans.


Call of Duty

"There is an opening in the exhaust point" the engineer said.

"I need more time, try to plug it with something for now we are almost at the fuel depot," the driver said. The driver was the driver of a Sherman tank and yes indeed the exhaust was leaking into the tank, and causing chaos inside. The tanks orders were to keep following the Sherman in front of it until they got to the fuel depot. The reason they had a problem with the exhaust was because they had an ambush of panzers attack them and their Sherman had a shot to the back and in the lower part so it didn't affect the actual tank it just had a small explosion in the back of the tank to re-direct the output place of the exhaust.

"We have two more minutes till we are there" the Sherman tank radio man said to the tank behind him.

"Roger that" the radioman of the second Sherman said. BOOM the leading Sherman was in flames. We have an ambush of panzers. The second tank who was now leading was named 98ki and was surrounded by panzers.

"98ki, you have a panzer on your right" another Sherman radio man said.

"Thanks I got-"the Sherman was no more.

"45ki to base, we are surrounded by panzers,"

"Base to 45ki, how many panzers are there??" The only response was a disconnection sound of a radio. "We lost him the radio man at base said to the Sherman lieutenant.

"I'm sending a group of Sherman's to that position."

"But sir you don't know how many panzers there are, for all you know there could be a dozen. Your Sherman's couldn't stand up against a dozen panzers."

"Why would they send a dozen panzers to take out one platoon of Sherman's?"

"I don't know but 45ki said they were all taken out. He had 10 Sherman's with him. They had to of had more then 11 tanks."

"Listen, you deal with your job, I'll deal with mine. I want two platoons of Sherman's ready to move and five squads of infantry too." He said to the privet in front of him.

"Sir yes sir" the privet responded then rushed off to meet the command of the lieutenant. Within minutes the Sherman's were ready to move along with the infantry.

"Ok I want all you rifleman to spread out because if one tank is hit and you are right next to it; then the only thing left of you is the dog tag, so spread out." Suddenly all rifleman moved into a correct position. "Let's move!!" The lieutenant said then disappeared into his tank which then started to move.

"why are we doing this? So what, ten Sherman's were taken out two minutes away from the base. All I would do is just tightening up the defenses around the base." A rifleman said as he slowly jogged next to his buddy.

"Well it's a good thing our not making all the calls" his buddy said to him "if we do that then our chances of winning are lowered because we are waiting for an ambush or a surprise attack to happen. If we some how-"he was interrupted by his friend.

"Waiting for an ambush? What ambush? There is no where that you can hide at the base. If the panzers were to attack we would see them a-head of time, trust me."

"Remember the last time I trusted you with sniping the men off the anti-air turret to save my brothers life which you failed to do." He said in a nasty tone

"Why do you all ways bring that up? You know I didn't mean it; I wasn't trying to have that happen."

"I know; sorry, it's just that sometimes I get worked up." He said calmly.

"Things happen in war. I lost my hearing in my right ear two months ago. I thought I could handle a shot gun." They both laughed.

"PANZERS!!!" someone shouted.

"All infantry back away this is not your fight." The lieutenant said. BOOM BAM a Sherman was on fire.

"Incoming" someone shouted. Then suddenly German bombers filled the sky. "Right over that hill heh?" The rifleman murmured as he watched another Sherman go up the hill only to be shot at by five panzers at a time. "What a great frickin' hiding spot." He muttered under his breath as a half-track rolled up from down the hill where the tanks had been waiting. "How did you survive up there?"

"That's not for you to worry about privet" the sergeant shouted. "In the half-track there are bazookas, you will grab one, along with extra rockets, and proceed down the hill. All the infantry move toward the half-track and made a single file line in the back. The captain in the back handed out one bazooka to the first person then ammunition to the next and told them to stick together. The two privets who were talking together before just happened to be next to each other. The first privet got the bazooka and started to run up the hill when he turned around to see the half-track get hit by a German bomb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

CHAPTER 2

THE BEGINNING

Two years earlier: "On today's news the reign on Hitler continues, he now attacks –" the television was switched off.

"We don't want to


End file.
